


Breakfast and a Show

by violasarecool



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic, M/M, not as fluffy as i'd intended but they're still cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9240035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violasarecool/pseuds/violasarecool
Summary: Steve is an earlier riser than Tony. downside? waking at an ungodly hour. upside? ready made breakfast, thank you Steve





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nathaylee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathaylee/gifts).



> a super late christmas present for nat

Tony woke that morning to an empty bed, and the smell of food. Possibly also coffee, but given the collection of mugs—he glanced at the small table by his bed, and found it empty. _First day back and he's already cleaning,_ Tony thought ruefully, as he headed for the kitchen.

As he stepped into the doorway, he blinked against the bright kitchen light, raising an arm to shield his face. Steve stood at the stove frying eggs, barefooted but otherwise clothed. "God, what do I have to do to keep you in bed, tie you down? I mean, are you into that, because I can work with that, I'm pretty flexible."

"You _do_ have a Houdini-like ability to get out of important dinners," Steve said, and Tony groaned.

"Are you seriously still on about that?" Tony complained, stalking over to inspect the coffee pot (hot and full, bless Steve's morning soul). "There was a company emergency, I rescheduled—"

" _Pepper_ rescheduled," Steve said, frowning at him.

"Steve, that's her _job,_ her literal job that I pay her to do. She makes sure this company doesn't fall apart, I pay her enough that she'll never want to leave for some tacky billion dollar burger franchise." Tony took a gulp of coffee, then another, the hot liquid searing his throat.

"She doesn't want to leave, she wants you to make your dinner dates," Steve said, shooting Tony an amused look as he took the frying pan off the stove.

"Dinner dates I have no problem with," Tony said, "have I ever missed one of our dates?"

Steve raised his eyebrows with an easy grin. "Twice, actually."

"Ok, no, the first doesn't count," Tony said, jabbing a finger at him, "first of all, we _both_ missed it, because second, we were fighting a _literal dinosaur."_

"Mm. Not the worst date night we've had," Steve said, snagging the toast out of the toaster.

"I did apologize for the second, though," Tony said, following Steve to the table.

Steve gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and a plate of egg and toast. "I know, I was just teasing."

"You _are_ a tease," Tony said, tugging him down to kiss him on the lips; Steve caught Tony's egg with his own plate as it slid off.

"Don't want to lose that, you haven't even tried it yet," Steve said, tipping it back onto Tony's plate with a smile.

"I don't know if I want food that's defected to your side," Tony said, but he set the plate down and pulled out a chair as Steve walked around to the other side of the table.

Tony stuffed a forkful of egg in his mouth, and made an appreciative noise, before reaching for the jam. "Speaking of _dinosaur date night,_ did that paleontologist ever reappear?" he asked between bites.

Steve shrugged. "Last I heard, S.H.I.E.L.D. was monitoring the last wormholes. Who knows what they're doing now." He tugged the butter toward him, and began buttering his toast.

"Don't even talk to me about S.H.I.E.L.D.," Tony said, rolling his eyes, "the next time they try and cover up a city-wide menace with their super spy bullshit, I'm gutting their databases 'til they're bleeding dirty secrets. Jarvis, add that to the to do list."

"In those exact words?" Jarvis asked, in a faux-innocent tone that Tony was sure hadn't been part of his programming. Mostly sure.

"I don't have time for your sass, just write it down," Tony said, as Steve covered his mouth, laughing quietly.

"Of course, sir," Jarvis intoned. "Have you informed Mr. Rogers as to your plans for today?"

"Yeah?" He glanced at Steve, who looked expectant. "No?"

"No," Steve said. "What's today?"

"Well it's not really anything important," Tony said with a shrug, "but I thought, if you weren't busy, there's an aircraft show in town we could stop in at, maybe grab lunch after? Just an idea though, it's fine if you don't want to." He took another swig of coffee, getting down to the dregs now. As he set it down, he felt Steve looking at him, and he glanced up to see Steve smiling.

"That sounds good," Steve said. "When does it open?"

"It's been open for... half an hour?"

"21 minutes," Jarvis put in. "The exhibit closes at 1pm."

"Still plenty of time," Steve said. "You'd better put clothes on," he added, shooting Tony a grin as Steve stood up from the table, stacking their plates.

"What, and you're going out barefooted?" Tony retorted, and Steve laughed.

"I could," he said. "My feet can take a little concrete."

"They could even take New York's broken glass mulch, but the show wouldn't let you in." Tony watched as Steve set the plates in the sink, and began filling it with water. "We have a _dishwasher,_ Steve."

"The dishwasher has been broken for 3 days," Jarvis said.

"What, again?" Tony demanded, and he strode over to pull the door open, crouching beside it. "What's the point in making products that just _break."_

"It's ok, washing dishes by hand is relaxing," Steve said, but Tony was already ready reaching into the back of the dishwasher. "What do I have to do to get a decent machine, buy out a dishwasher company?"

"May I remind you that Ms. Potts has prohibited you from buying companies without first consulting her?" Jarvis said.

"It's my money," Tony muttered.

"You don't have time to buy a company if we're going to make it to the airshow today," Steve reminded him.

"Yeah, yeah."

He didn't buy the company _(yet)_ , but it was still another half hour before Steve managed to drag Tony away from the dishwasher and they finally left.


End file.
